


Forbidden Dalliances

by emmadilla



Series: My Fallout 'Verse [11]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gun Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Porn, Shameless Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: After Riisa studiously avoids him after their mission together, X6-88 tries to pry the truth from her assigned synth servant, RV-N4. While he doesn't get any information about Riisa, he does find information that is possibly even more interesting.





	Forbidden Dalliances

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 27 prompt: gun play, against a wall

I jumped as I heard the door behind me open, whirling around to see a familiar figure standing there. Straightening, I greeted the courser, “X6, I’m surprised to see you over here. What can I do for you?”

 

Stepping into the private quarters, he closed the door behind him and quickly got to the point. “Actually, I was wondering if you knew where Riisa was. It seems no one has seen here recently.”

 

I nodded. “She left a couple of days ago to return to the surface.”

 

“Really? She hadn’t notified me. Did she say what she was doing or how long she would be gone?”

 

Shaking my head, I replied, “Sorry, she didn’t share that with me.”

 

X6 clasped his hands behind his back, and though his sunglasses hid his eyes, I could tell that his eyebrows were furrowed as if he was in deep thought. “Hmm. Curious.”

 

Tilting my head, I couldn’t help but ask. “Pardon me, but … what is curious?”

 

It was his turn to shake his head as he assured me, “Nothing, nothing of import.” He made to turn to leave but stopped, eyeing me. “Did she possibly say _anything_ about the surface? Places, names, affiliations?”

 

“Sorry, X6, but she … she doesn’t really talk to me that much. I … I think she feels awkward having me tend to her room and her needs while she’s here.”

 

“Awkward?”

 

“Yes. Like she’s not quite sure what to think of me. I’m not sure if she’s quite used to the idea of synths.”

 

Nodding, he commented, “Understandable. She reacted similarly to me. I apologise for taking up your time, I’ll let you get back to work.”

 

_Well that was surprisingly polite for a courser._

 

That was the first actual interaction I had with the courser, but it was not the last. He would return every couple of days, asking about Riisa. In the span of a couple of weeks, he was never able to actually catch up to her, and I was unfortunately relegated to letting him know that she had already left. I felt bad telling him she wasn’t there and I didn’t know anything, especially because, over time, she came to trust me enough to confide a little in me, especially when she found out I was working covertly with Liam Binet. He had been working on getting me out until I was suddenly reassigned to serve Riisa. I had initially been devastated, as weeks of planning had gone down the drain and we’d have to start over. But once I realised she was working with Liam, and that they were working on releasing as many synths as they could, I made it my personal mission to make sure X6 never bothered her.

 

But as patient and accommodating as he appeared to be in our first interaction, he didn’t stay that way. He started to get visibly annoyed, his irritation building and building until eventually he grabbed me by my jumpsuit and pushed me against the wall of Riisa’s quarters. My eyes widened as the force of the action took my breath away, and I couldn’t suppress the whimper as he held up his laser pistol, stroking the side of my face with the barrel. “You know,” he started, “it seems awfully strange that she comes and goes so often, staying away more often than not. She keeps her quarters here and courts Father’s approval and yet she seems to want little to do with the Institute. Makes me wonder if she doesn’t have some hidden agenda.”

 

His eyes were still concealed behind his dark glasses, but I knew they were cold and calculating, unfeeling and uncaring. So why did that turn me on? Clenching my thighs together to try to contain myself, I stuttered, “I-I don’t know. She doesn’t really talk to me much, and never anything personal.”

 

“So in all this time, she hasn’t let _anything_ slip?”

 

I shook my head. “I swear, she hasn’t.”

 

My pulse quickened as he leaned close, and I swallowed hard as I wondered just what he might do to me. There were stories of what coursers would do to synths who were considered troublemakers, and I didn’t want to experience an iota of that. But the way he stood over me, holding me against the wall, his gun near my face, it sent a foreign thrill through me. “RV-N4 …”

 

“Y-yes, X6?”

 

Suddenly, he smirked, and I felt completely thrown off. “Is this turning you on?”

 

I blinked. How did he know? “I … What?” I stuttered, my cheeks betraying me as they flushed bright red.

 

Chuckling, he stepped even closer to me, his solid body pinning me in place. “Unexpected. Though … not unwelcome.”

 

Now that was a surprise. “Huh?”

 

X6 didn’t leave me in the dark for long. “While I was disappointed to not catch Riisa, I have to say that I didn’t mind seeing you so often.” Before I could even process what was happening, his head dipped down and his lips brushed against my own. It was surprisingly tender for a courser, not really what I would have expected from him, and in juxtaposition to our current position. But somehow … somehow it just felt right. As he pulled away, he murmured, “Just say the word and it all stops.”

 

I shook my head and pulled him down to me once again, kissing him with fervour. His gun clattered to the floor as he reached to unzip my jumpsuit, smoothing his gloved fingers over the skin as it was slowly revealed. He parted from me only once to remove it and unzip his own pants before hoisting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed me back up against the wall, moaning as I felt him press the head of his member against my entrance. Relations between synths were not unheard of, and generally we were left to our own devices as long as it didn’t interfere with our duties, but coursers were a whole other story. Their relations were highly regulated within the SRB, not exactly forbidden, but so complicated to pursue that most didn’t even try. Coursers that did engage in a relationship usually did so with another courser, because it was just easier. What we were doing with each other was blatantly against the rules … but neither of us could even bring ourselves to care.

 

Like in everything else, X6 was efficient when it came to sex. His movements were calculated, precise, like he knew exactly what to do and when, knew just how to move and tilt his hips so that it hit all the right spots. His lips sealed over mine, absorbing any sound that might escape so that we could remain undiscovered. Grinding his hips on the downstroke, he caught my clit every time, winding me up and tossing me up and over the hedge of ecstasy before I knew it. I clung to him and trembled as he continued to fuck me, his motions sharper and quicker until he finally stilled, spilling inside me.

 

Gently, he lowered me to the floor, and I felt our mix of fluids start to leak out of me. As he tucked himself back into his pants, he commented, “This is not normal protocol.”

 

Nodding, my heart sank, realising that this would remain our only rendezvous. “I understand, X6. I won’t tell anyone. I wouldn’t want you getting into trouble.”

 

The courser stepped closer to me and cupped my cheek, tilting my head up to face him. “Of course we can’t tell anyone. But … that doesn’t mean I don’t want to see you again.”

 

Hope trilled in my heart. “You mean …?”

 

Chuckling, he threw me a smirk as he walked back toward the closed door. “I’ll be seeing you around, RV.”

 

Nodding, I grabbed my jumpsuit and made for the shower, needing to erase the evidence of our forbidden dalliance before I left Riisa’s quarters and attended to the other duties I was responsible for while she was gone. Though our time had been brief, and had to remain a secret, I felt there was a lightness in me and a spring to my step, and as I descended to the main level, I couldn’t keep the smile off my face.


End file.
